Back in the Day
by Hp-Azn
Summary: Back in the day where Harry was still 7-month old, James and Lily is still alive and Sirius is still not convicted. Now has more than one chapters, stories of baby Harry bonding with the his parents, Sirius and Remus.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This is a challenge response for the message board **Frozen Enigma**. Hope you enjoy. Now off with the ficlet.

.ooo.

Back in the day 

James and Lily Potter were tired, _extremely_ tired. 7-month-old Harry Potter couldn't careless; for he was doing what he does best, bawl his little eyes out.  
  
"Lily, we need a break" James said, lips formed in a pout.  
  
"James, Harry needs us!" Lily said, rolling her eyes, rocking Harry, and trying to stop the crying.  
  
Just then, a thump was heard from the fireplace, followed by a curse that sounded more like a cough. The figure stood up and smiled.  
  
"Heya Prongs, Lily, Harry" said the figure  
  
"Hey, Padfoot" James said, grinning. Then, his eyes slowly widen and so did Lily.  
  
Harry stopped crying.  
  
Instead he was watching Sirius with great interest, with a tiny smile on his chubby face. James took this chance to take a tissue from the tissue box and wiped his son's face; who was surprisingly wasn't protesting.  
  
"Hey, little guy" Sirius said, walking over to Harry, tickling his cheek, earning a gurgle from chubby child. Then, Harry stretched out his arms to Sirius wanting to be carried out of his mother's embrace and into his arms.  
  
Lily gave Harry to Sirius, who accepted the child with open arms. He tickled Harry stomach who was laughing happily, while James and Lily watch from the sidelines.  
  
"You know, I had my doubts about Sirius being our son's godfather, but now, I think it's not that bad anymore" Lily said  
  
"I told you so" James said  
  
Sirius took out his wand and waved it in the air, as Harry clapped his hands merrily. Then, a lollipop appeared in Harry's hand. Harry's emerald eyes were looking at the candy as he slowly put it in his mouth, savouring the sweet taste. He looked at Sirius, giggling his thanks. Sirius turned to the couple.  
  
"He likes me!" Sirius said, like a child getting his letter from Hogwarts. The couple giggled at their friend's childhood antics and they turned to the kitchen, telling Sirius to take care of Harry while they make a potion to get rid of their fatigue.  
  
"Sirius, if you drop my little angel..." Lily started  
  
"... you'll wring my neck alive, making me wish I was never been born" Sirius finished  
  
Lily nodded before turning to the kitchen. Sirius plopped down the couch, putting Harry on his lap, who was still sucking the lollipop happily, not a care in the world. Sirius took at his wand and waved it, making a smoke replica of the snitch, making it go around the room. Harry was watching it intently, following it with his emerald pools.   
  
Then, an explosion was heard from the kitchen followed by a shout.  
  
"JAMES POTTER, YOU ARE TOTALLY HOPELESS IN POTIONS!" bellowed Lily.  
  
Hearing the explosion, Sirius jumped and started Harry. The kid looked like he was going to start crying again as his eyes filled with tears. Sirius hurriedly to his wand and quickly made a smoke shaped like bunny rabbit and made it hop around the room. Harry saw this, sniffed and clapped his hand, following the rabbit with his gaze, giggling all the way.  
  
Sirius sighed and relief, then grinned to himself, listening intently to all the words that Lily was shouting at his poor deer of a best friend.


	2. 2

A/N: Well, as the story is called 'Back in the Day' I will just make little fics, only one to two chapters long about baby Harry, James, Lily, Sirius and Remus, with some characters coming in and out.

And I have an announcement: I GOT MY FIRST FLAME! Well, it was very useful for me and SavoyTruffle used it to make smores. Mmmm, delicious! Well, **Isabel**, my flamer, I'm sorry if this fan fiction didn't suit your fancy, but too bad, so sad, it's my story and I can control it anyway I want. If you think it was awful, then don't read it. Plus, honey, ever heard of _constructive criticism_? Judging your review, you don't know what it is. It is when you tell the reader what was your problem with his or her story and suggest thing that you think will make the story better. If you think this is bad, I want to see you make one. Maybe you are just reader not a writer. That's about it, and hun, next time you are going to review, say something nice for a change, it's better, because everyone knows that feedbacks and reviews are food for the author's souls.__

oooooo

It was two days after that incident. Sirius found out soon after the explosion that James put 12 ounces instead of 2 ounces of beetle pus in the potion that's why exploded. Lily yelled at him and James defended himself by saying he was tired and he had a headache for not being able to sleep the right amount of hours. But everyone knew, he was just hopeless when it comes to potions.

So Sirius suggested that they take a nap and he will watch Harry. Lily was about to protest but James took her by the shoulders and guided her upstairs. So Sirius spent his time with Harry that day.

Today, baby Harry was spending yet another day with Sirius because both Lily and James are in a meeting with the Order of the Pheonix, Sirius was suppose to be with them and so was Remus who was in his flat, resting from a convention he went to, but Sirius suggested that he would look after Harry. He came and swept Harry from Lily's hand and practically pushed the couple out the door.

"So Harry, what do you want to do today?" Sirius said, walking to the kitchen. Harry was looking at Sirius then slowly took his left hand and put it inside his mouth; then started chewing it. Sirius laughed at Harry's antics.

"So does that mean your hungry?" Sirius said, blowing a raspberry on the little boys stomach. Harry erupted in giggles and started to squirm in Sirius arms.

"Woah, calm down there buddie, let me get your baby formula" he said, going on the kitchen counter and fetching one of Harry's baby bottles. He then put milk in it from the fridge and got his wand to cast a heating spell. Then, he gave it to Harry who clutched it with both his hands immediately but then shrieked and let it go just a fast, sending it to the floor. He started crying clutching his hands.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Sirius said, his eyes widening. He looked at Harry in arms length worth of distance to see what was wrong with the child. When he saw Harry clutching his hands, he took it and kissed it gently. "There all better?" he said softly. Harry's cries reduced to sniffles, his eyes still teary and face streaked with tears. He rocked Harry back and forth and kissed the top of Harry's head.

_Maybe the bottle was too hot for him, _Sirius thought, picking up the bottle, he settled it on the counter and muttered a quick cooling spell. Then, he checked if the bottle was just right and gave it to Harry. The child looked at bottle with his glassy emerald green eyes, as if cautious, then reached out for it. He then put the pacifier part of the bottle on his mouth and started sucking happily.

Sirius smiled at the child and then went to the living room. He flopped onto the couch with Harry on his lap. He stroked the kid's hair as Harry settled his head on his godfather's shoulder, still sucking the bottle of milk.

Harry was about to close his eyes, falling a sleep when there was a voice coming from the fireplace. "SIRIUS" it sounded much like James. Sirius quickly settled Harry on the couch and quickly went to the fireplace then stuck his head in. "What is the problem James?"

"Come here right now!" James said

"Why?" asked Sirius, cocking his head on the side.

"Dumbledore needs all the members of the Order, NOW!"

"But what about Harry-" Sirius started

"Drop him off at Remus and get yourself in here, we couldn't contact him, but the Longbottoms said that they are sure that Remus is at home, so do it NOW! No time!" and with that, James' head disappeared

Sirius wasted no time, so he grabbed Harry who still had his bottle, got a pinch Floo Powder, got in to the firplace and shouted, "REMUS' FLAT!".

He stumbled out, but was careful not to fall for Harry was in his arms. He called for Remus and saw the sandy haired man, limping from the kitchen. Not thinking, he ran to Lupin and shoved Harry in Remus arms. The pale-faced man stumbled back, shock.

"Moony, I need you to look after Harry, Order emergency" Sirius said hurriedly, already making his way to the fireplace.

"But Sirius, it's-" but after hearing Sirius yell and disappear from the fireplace he finished lamely, "-a full moon tomorrow"

Being that said, he looked at Harry who was staring up at him curiously. He sighed and settled himself on his couch and rested his head on the back support. A headache was forming and taking care of Harry surely isn't going to make it better.

Every time it was a before the full moon, he's energy decreases greatly and therefore he needed rest. He gets headaches, chills, and slight fever. Also, his muscles and bones ache, the main reason why he was limping. His eyes started to droop when he heard Harry shriek and start crying. He looked at the kid, who now had let go of his bottle. Remus sighed heavily, and started making soothing sounds to calm the child.

"What is it Harry?" he said, picking up the bottle and standing up. He then went and put warm milk in it. "More milk?" Remus asked, putting the bottle near Harry's mouth. But the child pushed it away. Remus settled the milk on the counter and went to the couch. He found a ball and gave it to Harry. "Want to play?" he asked. But the kid continued crying.

Remus didn't know what to do. _Maybe he needs a diaper change_, so he went to the dining room and settled Harry on the table. He then checked his diaper, only to find it dry and empty.

"What is wrong with you?" Remus said, getting frustrated. Harry kept crying and crying. The child's eyes were already red and all the shrieking was making Remus head hurt even more. He rocked Harry back and forth, walking around to find something to calm the baby down. He tried everything and nothing seemed to work. He really hopes Harry would go and take a nap. _I think I need one too_, Remus thought. He murmured a lullaby with Harry's head on his shoulder, his crying going softer and softer. Then, a miracle happened and Harry fell asleep. Remus sighed and relief.

With his weak strength, he limped upstairs and went to his room. There, he settled Harry on the bed; the child was now sucking his thumb. Remus smiled on how adorable it looked, but winced in pain as his head keeps pounding and it was getting unbearable. He tried to make it to the door and down the stairs to get painkillers when he's vision blurred and he crumpled on the floor, in his room, not far from the bed where Harry was sleeping.

ooo

About ten minutes before this happened, the meeting of the Order just ended and Sirius just realized that it was a full moon tommorow. He immediately told James.

"Prongs, full moon is tommorow, and you know how Remus is before his transformation"

James cursed. He can't believe he forgot about the full moon. He knew how weak Remus before his transformations.

"Padfoot, go to Moony's flat now, he might not be able to handle Harry in his condition. We're going there as soon as possible" James said.

Sirius nodded and went to the fireplace. After shouting "REMUS' FLAT", he yelled for Remus. Not getting a response, he started to get worried. He checked the kitchen, the living room and finally, upstairs. When he entered, his eyes widened when he saw Remus on the floor. He then looked at the bed to find his godson, sleeping soundly.

He knelt down on the floor beside Remus and started tapping the side of his face. He took Remus head and settled it on his lap.

"Remus, wake up" he said. Getting no response, he tried again. But still there was no response. He put his hand on lycan's head to find it warm and beads of sweat were forming on his forehead.

_Damn, he has a fever. "_Remus, come on, wake up!" he said again. There was a moan from Remus and nothing else. He put his arm under Remus legs and one under his back and carried him on the bed. He settled his friend beside Harry, but as soon as it was done, he took Harry in his arms, not wanting the child to get sick from Remus' fever.

He heard a crash and a yell down stairs. Knowing that it was James, he yelled that they were upstairs. Soon, James and Lily emerged from outside and into the room.

"I found Remus collapsed and he has a fever," Sirius said, still holding Harry.

Lily went down immediately to the kitchen, to try and find a Pepper-Up Potion. James, being an expert in Transfiguration, conjured a wet cloth and put it on top of Remus' head. Lily came back up with a bottle and asked the guys to help her give it to Remus.

Remus coughed and spluttered when given the potion, but was able to contain it in the end. After, they agreed to let Sirius watch over Remus until he was alright and James and Lily to bring Harry home.

oooooo

A/N: Well, one more chapter done. I will give an update about Remus later on the next chapters! Enjoy!


End file.
